witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JPulowski
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Preferred editing style If you can avoid using the Rich Text Editor, it is preferable to simply use the basic editor as it does not rearrange the existing code in pages. Also, please put any foreign language links at the end of the documents, after the categories. This is easy to do — on your page, under the Editing tab please: ::* Turn — Enable Rich Text Editing. ::* Then turn — Disable Category Select. :Thanks. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir(talk) 22:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Journal images Hi. The welcoming post Ausir of Game widow will make, I suppose. ) I have a question: did you cut those journal images yourself or took it directly from ingame files? Just a practical interest. - JohnMiles 21:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm also curious as to what software you used to get rid of the background (which i much prefer, BTW), please let me know and thanks for uploading those versions! — Game widow (talk) 19:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the update, i think i can replicate that with GIMP. ...now for the next obvious question ... how did you extract the files? we could really use a page on that in this wiki if you felt so inclined :), perhaps here (like the version for the original game) — Game widow (talk) 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks again :) .. i look forward to the guide and i'll be reading that link you sent, meanwhile! — Game widow (talk) 20:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Dailymotion videos You aren't doing anything wrong, it appears to be a Wikia bug. I've reported it. — Game widow (talk) 01:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Request from WitE I'm not sure if you two are working together, but WitE asked me for a list of stuff to do for both of you. So ... with that in mind, I would be grateful for you to continue adding the high quality images you have been, especially images of substances, potions, oils, bombs, quest items, journal images (but i think you knew that already). Oh, and HUD elements would be fantastic! One small additional request would be to categorize the images into one of these categories: * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Bestiary * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Bombs, oils and potions * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Characters * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Concept art * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Cut scenes * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Ingredients * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Items * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Locations * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Logos * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Maps * Category:The Witcher 2 images — PR * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Screenshots * Category:The Witcher 2 images — Weapons If a category is missing, then you can either create a new one (using Category:The Witcher images subcategories as a model, or leave them in Category:The Witcher 2 images and I'll create the new categories and move them there. Thanks in advance! — Game widow (talk) 15:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Steam achievements If i'm not mistaken, the image for the Tourist achievement is incorrect and there is no icon loaded for Tourist yet. — Game widow (talk) 16:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) images can u add my pics 2 my trap page wen u got time or tell me how 2 do it and on swf files i 2 am trying 2 decompile and see wot nice shit i can find -So u want me delete backgrounds and then save as png? or save for web with png-8 or 24 or with trans u gotta tell me wot 2 do im nub how pls Admin rights Good morning :) You've been doing a really great job here, so i thought (as did Ausir) that we could make you an admin. Would you like the additional rights? — Game widow (talk) 12:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Gratz WitE (talk) 14:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :OK, done, though it might take a few hours to kick in (and you'll have to log out and back in). The page Witcher Wiki:Administrators outlines the extra rights you get, and generally, you don't need to do much of anything different from what you have been doing. I noticed that you'd reverted some unhelpful changes from anonymous users, that's a big part of things. You can now also delete files, so if you find that a file is not needed, you can now delete it. Basically, you've been behaving like you are an admin already, so just keep up what you have been doing all along, you just now have a few extra rights which make that easier. — Game widow (talk) 14:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Potions Is the image for Rook the same as the one for Kiss? Just curious — Game widow (talk) 23:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, exactly. Just checked the game files before making any changes. - JP 00:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Same deal for Gadwall and Swallow ? (just to be sure) — Game widow (talk) 00:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep. - JP 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Naviagion menu There's a trick to work around that :) ...check this example. All you need to do is add a few extra asterisks before the choices and voilà, you can have as many as you like, though there are still regular space considerations — Game widow (talk) 00:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sex cards category Someone on the internet finds it amusing to recreate that category every couple of months. (Category:The Witcher (computer game) images -- Sex cards), just so you know. I also keep deleting it. — Game widow (talk) 01:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Bestiary and loot We should probably move to using an infobox like the one for TW1 creatures to deal with that stuff a bit more cleanly. We can still work in the pretty loot icon. — Game widow (talk) 01:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC Are there any loot guidelines we should be following? I noticed you've added things like Amethyst and Diamond dust to the Arachas page and Essence of water for the Kayran, all of which appear to be optional/random loot. Bring back Shani 14:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I directly put these informations from in-game files. Kayran for instance: Ingredients and items obtained from kayrans: essence of water (hydragenum), kayran eyes (fulgur), kayran tissue (vitriol), kayran carapace (crafting). — JPulowski (talk) 15:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks like those notes may not always accurately reflect the actual game content. For example, the "kayran carapace" appears in-game as "kayran skin" and I don't think I've ever seen the Kayran drop Essence of water in the few times I've replayed that fight. Bring back Shani 15:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::It does. Also things like nekker eyes, nekker heart doesn't drop always either. You didn't see essence of water, probably that's because items have percentage numbers, and none of them %100 except plot items. — JPulowski (talk) 15:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::That was my reason for asking about loot guidelines. It seemed potentially confusing to mix plot items with optional/random drops in the infobox. Eventually someone will come along add the entire mutagen list to every loot section ;-) Bring back Shani 15:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, I have an idea. For now let's try to write non-plot items italic. Mutagens? Yeah, good idea. :D But of course instead of writing entire mutagen list, we may just write "random mutagen" or something similar. I know, I can see your point. Someone also may write iron ring, orens, stone medallion etc. — JPulowski (talk) 16:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I've checked game files again. And yes, you're right. Because some of them aren't right. For instance, it says bullvore drops every necrophage stuff but no bullvore brain. So it has inadequate information. But about essence of water I'm not quite sure. Because every spectre creature in the game drops essence of death. So the creatures live in water areas, also may drop essence of water. I think it's normal. — JPulowski (talk) 16:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) js and css files The javascript stuff goes in Mediawiki:common.js and the css stuff goes in Mediawiki:wikia.css. However, it's Wikia policy to not change the look much. For example, you are not allowed to change the page width, you can't remove the right "rail", you can't change anything about the top of the page ... even the changes you've made to the navigator are technically in violation of the Terms of Use (though i have no problem with the nav changes). What sorts of things do you have in mind? — Game widow (talk) 10:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm quite familiar with the DragonAge wiki (i was a Wikia employee until recently). create any new portal page or main page on a sandbox page first please, then we can thrash out a new look, sound fair? — Game widow (talk) 10:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, sounds quite fair. ;) — JPulowski (talk) 10:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) To test js and css changes use User:JPulowski/Mediawiki:wikia.css and User:JPulowski/Mediawiki:common.js, then the changes only affect you. — Game widow (talk) 12:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, solved it. Looks like wikia doesn't like font files on remote servers. So it needs to be uploaded on a local server. But also djinni wiki uses ubuntu font on a remote server, so it's kind of complicated. Anyway, I may try to create a main page like in the game UI. But surely it will take long time. So for now I'll be concentrating on the regular stuff like news, info, images etc. Thanks again for your help. :) — JPulowski (talk) 19:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem, i do agree that getting the information in here is a higher priority, then we can beautify things some more :) — Game widow (talk) 19:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :It suddenly occurred to me that i have a whole sandbox wiki where you can wreak havoc on the css and js files without any worries :) so feel free to practice on my Widow's peak wiki. I'm giving you admin rights there so you can. — Game widow (talk) 00:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RED Tools Are the descriptions are there? Is there the same application for a witcher 1 ? Yours :Hi, for The Witcher you may check this page for instructions. And for The Witcher 2 you may find instructions on Red Tools' project page on WitcherNexus. — JPulowski (talk) 14:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks for those skill icons! — Game widow (talk) 00:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. ;) So I'm leaving categorizing work for skill images to you. Good luck! ;) Haha, just kidding. But it's the hard part for sure, categorizing them. — JPulowski (talk) 00:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::If you paste the text that normally would be in the file page after you categorized them (i.e. Licensing ...etc) in the summary box as you upload them and don't select the license, you kill two birds with one stone, and since you do them in batches, that information can be simply accessed in your paste buffer. upload file, ctrl-V, save, repeat :D, that's how i do it (i also left you a note about css stuff, further up) — Game widow (talk) 01:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, just saw it. Thanks again. I won't have to tamper with the wiki's .css files anymore. :) By the way, there is a minor idea in my head. Can we make the "News" title like the header type in the main page? I mean gradient background etc. — JPulowski (talk) 01:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It's an either/or kinda thing, the blogs display widget has the header included, but i haven't played with it in a while, so i'll see if there's more flexibility with it now, and if i can, i will. — Game widow (talk) 01:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) News header Success! :) Of course, it will take another 3 days for it to be reflected on chrome browsers (and i have no idea why that is) — Game widow (talk) 14:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, saw it. It is really nice. ;) Thanks! I think the cause of issue ~is chrome doesn't like mediawiki at all. No gradient backgrounds, js issues etc. — JPulowski (talk) 14:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::well the gradient stuff is mozilla/firefox specific, so i make the necessary adjustments by having a compatible solid color specified for non-ff browsers, but if there is a mediawiki-specific issue, that's news to me (not that i don't believe you!) I personally much prefer firefox, but i do try to make things look decent for as many browsers as i can. — Game widow (talk) 14:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC)